


Of You And Your Cusine

by Schatten_Swan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shokugeki no Soma, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Hinata es un estudiante de cocina, How Do I Tag, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda es un critico, M/M, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatten_Swan/pseuds/Schatten_Swan
Summary: Hajime nunca creyó que hubiera alguien que encontrara su cocina como la mejor del mundo.Nagito nunca creyó que volvería a sentir pasión ni por cocinar ni por comer.Bueno, ambos son la prueba de que el otro se equivocaba.(Shokugekki no Soma/Food Wars AU. Apesto para los summarys, denle una oportunidad por favor)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Matsuda Yasuke, Otonashi Ryouko & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	Of You And Your Cusine

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy por terminar la segunda temporada de Shokugeki no Soma y sigo obsesionada con el Komahina, así que era inevitable que esto pasara. Espero que al menos sea del agrado de alguien.
> 
> Y sí, utilice el platillo que Megumi preparó en su duelo contra Shinomiya porque es una de las recetas que más me gustó de la primera temporada y adoro a Megu (además de que su cocina es la que más siento que le va a Hinata).

Hajime nunca había pensado que podría estudiar en Kibougamine, la mayor academia gastronómica de todo Japón, por no decir que de todo el mundo.

Tampoco que pudiera superar sus clases con buenas notas ni que fuera a hacer tantos amigos entre los estudiantes con los que compartía los dormitorios.

Menos que lograría superar la llamada "Congregación Infernal".

Y, definitivamente, no esperaba ser elegido para la Selección de Otoño.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. A punto de servir su platillo, esperando que su Terrina Arcoíris fuera lo suficientemente buena para dejarlo entre los cuatro que pasarían a las preliminares. Era una de las pocas recetas propias de las que se sentía orgulloso y el tema era "Verduras", así que encajaba perfectamente.

Sí, no tenía razón para estar nervioso. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y lo había dado todo, eso era para estar orgulloso, el haber llegado siquiera a la Selección en su primer año era para sentir orgullo.

...

Sentía el estómago apretado en un nudo y tuvo que contener el sabor a bilis en su boca mientras presentaba su platillo a los jueces, rezando por no equivocarse ni dejarse en ridículo de alguna otra forma.

Los cinco comensales eran reconocidas figuras gastronómicas, ya fuera como chefs o en alguna otra rama... o al menos estaba seguro de los primero cuatro; al juez sentado en el extremo derecho de la mesa no lo reconocía, de hecho, le sorprendió percatarse de que se trataba de un joven de cabellos blancos que debía tener su misma edad. Una sonrisa amable se pintaba en sus labios, pero sus ojos gris-verdosos tenían un aire distraído, cómo si lo que pasaba a su alrededor no despertara su interés.

También recordó que no había hecho muchos comentarios de los platos anteriores ni tampoco había probado más de un bocado de ninguno, aun cuando los demás jueces si lo hubieran hecho.

El nudo en su abdomen se retorcio dolorosamente.

Una vez que los jueces terminaron la inspección preliminar (al menos visualmente parecían haberle dado el visto bueno), pasaron a la degustación.

Juraba que su corazón se detuvo por los pocos momentos que tardaron en masticar y tragar.

\- ¡Este sabor me recuerda al hogar de mi infancia! - la primera en reaccionar fue la única juez, una mujer pelirroja.

\- Y hay una agradable dulzura en estos tomates secos - comentó el juez a su izquierda, un hombre de cabello blanco, tan pristino cómo su traje.

\- Tiene un buen balance, pero - comenzó otro juez, de tez morena y con semblante arisco.

\- ¡Esto está delicioso! - una voz increíblemente alegre lo interrumpió.

Todos voltearon en la dirección de la que provenía y, de repente, la sala a su completo se quedó en silencio:

El juez desconocido, el joven de cabello cómo una nube y que creía que iba a ser el que le juzgara más cruelmente, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus ojos prácticamente brillando mientras llevaba a su paladar bocado tras bocado de su Terrina, saboreando con un placer que casi rayaba en lo inapropiado.

\- E-Eh, di-disculpe - la tímida presentadora, Tsumiki, tuvo que obligarse a salir del estupor que los había capturado a todos y dirigirse al pálido comensal - d-d-debo recordarle q-que aun hay p-pl-platos que probar, a-así que-

\- ¡Lo siento, pero no podría parar aunque quisiera! ¡Jamás había probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida! - contestó el joven, alzando un murmullo de sorpresa entre los estudiantes en las gradas.

No pudo contener el sonrojo que le trepó por la nuca hasta las orejas ni la cálida sensación de satisfacción que se instaló en su vientre, disipando el nudo que había estado ahí hasta el momento.

A pesar del barullo, los jueces se recuperaron rápidamente y terminaron de darle sus comentarios, pasando a la puntuación.

Con sus nervios extinguidos, pudo aceptar sus calificaciones con la cabeza en alto: Todos le habían dado diecisiete puntos, excepto el joven con ojos de distintivo color, quien le había dado un veinte cerrado (impulsando más murmullos entre la audiencia).

El total fue de ochenta y ocho puntos.

...eso lo colocaba en segundo lugar.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus piernas no cedieran bajo el peso de su alivio.

-h-

\- Hinata Hajime - una voz prácticamente ronroneó su nombre a sus espaldas - ha valido la pena aceptar la invitación para ser juez solo por poder probar tu comida.

Se volteó esperando que su rostro no estuviera tan rojo cómo lo sentía.

Si antes los ojos del pálido joven habían parecido desinteresados, ahora brillaban con su opuesto de una manera que casi podía sentir que le quemaba la piel de una manera no del todo desagradable.

\- M-Muchas gracias, esto...- era un poco incómodo no saber el nombre del otro.

\- Komaeda Nagito, no me sorprende que no conozcas un nombre tan insignificante cómo el mío - se presentó el juez con ligereza.

A pesar de sus palabras, el apellido cosquilleó algo en su memoria, pero no pudo concretar que era.

\- Hey, Hinata-kun - continuó Komaeda con un tono dulce, pero al mismo tiempo muy serio - quiero que seas mío.

\- ¡¿Uh?! - no pudo evitar el sonido ahogado que escapó de su garganta, su cara estaba hirviendo cómo un huevo cocido.

\- Verás, mis padres tenían un restaurante algo afamado - continuó el de ojos gris-verdes cómo si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera nada de raro ni hubiera gente abiertamente espiando su conversación. - Es cierto que no es lo que solía ser bajo mi inepta administración, pero aun así querría que considerarás trabajar en el una vez que acabes tus estudios.

Ohh, a eso se refería, eso era mucho más lógico y más sensato, tenía perfecto sentido y era una fabulosa oportunidad.

...

... ¿entonces por qué rayos se sentía decepcionado?

Intentó apartar esa sensación meneando disimuladamente su cabeza.

\- Ah, no tienes porque responder ahora mismo, Hinata-kun - agregó Komaeda al ver que no contestaba.- Probablemente mejores restaurantes querrán reclutarte y entenderé perfectamente si los prefieres a ellos, pero aún así quiero darte mi tarjeta, siéntete libre de llamar cuando quieras. - diciendo esto, puso dicha tarjeta en sus manos e hizo una rápida reverencia antes de alejarse con pasos algo bruscos.

Miró el número telefónico inscrito pulcramente en papel, sintiendo una sonrisa hacerse con sus labios.

-h-

Más tarde, Souda y Sonia le informaron que no solo Komaeda era atrozmente rico dado que era dueño de uno de los más famosos restaurantes de Japón, con un surtido de cocineros famosos a su servicio, sino que además su paladar era tenido por imposible de complacer, jamás mostrando entusiasmo por la comida que probaba y negándose a dar un segundo bocado.

" _Básicamente, podría considerarse una declaración del más puro amor el que haya elogiado tu comida y una de matrimonio el que te quiera en su restaurante"_ comunicó Sonia elocuentemente, con el mismo brillo en sus ojos de cuando hablaba de asesinos seriales o el 'tradicional BL japonés' que tanto le entusiasmaba.

Su grito de sorpresa e incredulidad pudo ser escuchado por todo el campus.

-y-

\- ¡Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun! - Ryoko iba en su dirección a la carrera, gritando su nombre de la manera típica.

Lo que no fue típico, fue la forma en que lo atrapó de una manga y comenzó a jalarlo a quién sabe donde, en lugar de intentar taclearlo con una abrazo o algo igual de molesto.

\- Hey, mujer vacía, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó irritado, empero, no intentó resistirse.

\- ¡Tienes que ver, tienes que ver! - exclamó la pelirroja emocionada, arrastrándole hasta las puertas de la cocina principal, señalando las ventanitas que tenía la puerta.

A regañadientes miró.

Su irritación se evaporó casi de inmediato, siendo reemplazada con sorpresa que dejó ver en una ceja levemente arqueada:

Dentro de la cocina estaba Nagito, cocinando algo que todavía no era reconocible. Estaba hecho un desastre y lo mismo su zona de trabajo, pero el chico estaba sonriendo y tarareando una canción por lo bajo.

No podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto cocinado. Eran ya años. Nagito no había querido tocar los utensilios desde la muerte de sus padres y especialmente no después de _Ella_.

-Es amor, estoy segura, es por amor - oyó murmurar a Ryoko con ojos brillantes y una risita.

Hizo cómo que no había escuchado nada, pero por dentro admitió que conociendo el tipo de persona que era Nagito (es decir, un imbécil y romántico de closet), lo más probable es que fuera cierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, Komaeda, nada más conocerlo y ya le estás haciendo propuestas indecorosas, jiji.
> 
> Y sí, aquí Ryoko (spoiler de Danganronpa Zero) es una persona separada de Junko y nada tiene que ver con ella. Además, ella y Matsuda son unos años mayores y han sido trabajadores de los Komaeda por varios años (básicamente son los hermanos mayores/niñeras de Nagito), ¿por qué? Porque por alguna razón me gusta la idea de esos tres siendo amigos :p
> 
> \-- Especialidades de los Personajes (al menos las que se me han ocurrido) --
> 
> *Hinata: No tiene una todavía, pero su comida suele dar una sensación agradable y tranquilizante, como la de un viejo amigo o la de tu hogar.  
> *Komaeda: ??? Hace tanto que no cocina que ni él la recuerda.  
> *Sonia: Comida Extranjera, con excelente maestría en la gastronomía de Novoselic.  
> *Souda: Ingeniería Gastronómica.  
> *Tsumiki: Cocina Medicinal.  
> *Matsuda: Su comida se centra en cómo los sabores crean distintas reacciones en el cerebro, es decir Gastronomía Neurosensorial.  
> *Otonashi: Le dicen "Cocina Olvidadiza", ya que siempre se le olvidan uno o dos ingredientes y los reemplaza con cosas que le parecen aptas, aun así sus platillos saben igual o mejor que los de las recetas originales.
> 
> Y después de que estas notas quedaran tan largas, yo me despido, gracias por leer.


End file.
